pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charizard
/ | height=5'07" (1.7 m)| weight=199.5 lbs. (90.5kg)| ability=Blaze| color=Red| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Charizard (リザードン Lizardon) is a / -type Pokémon that evolves form of Charmeleon starting at level 36. Charizard is the final stage of Charmander. Appearance Charizard is a large dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. The red skin color of Charmeleon is no longer apparent, as Charizard appears to have reverted back to the orange color of Charmander. The single horn that was on the back of its head now is two, one on either side. The most notable difference though, is the large wings that developed on its back. Special Abilities Like its pre-evolved forms, Charizard is able to breathe fire. Unlike its pre-evolved forms, Charizard now have the ability to fly with the development of the wings on its back. In Anime Ash Ketchum currently owns a Charizard, which is currently training in Charific Valley. At one time, Ash's Charizard was disobedient, never listened to any of his commands, and even cost him a few matches. After a battle with a Poliwrath, in which he was frozen by Poliwrath's ice beam, he was defrosted by Ash. After that Charizard became better-behaved and is now one of Ash's strongest Pokémon (or maybe the strongest). Jessie was given a Charizard by the Team Rocket Delibird in the episode Grating Spaces. This however, was a mistake as it was meant to be given to someone else and was taken back. Liza of Charicific Valley owns a Charizard, which is seen in Charizard's Burning Ambition, Great Bowls of Fire, and Better Eight Than Never. Her Charizard is also seen in the Pokémon movie, The Spell of the Unown. In Game Charizard first appeared during the Generation I games as the final form of the starter Pokémon Charmander. It has only ever been obtainable by completely evolving Charmander to Charmeleon and then into Charizard. Pokédex Entries Strategy Since Charizard's Special Attack is about 30% higher than its physical Attack, it is best by far using moves than anything else. Defensively, it's Special Defense is about 9% higher than it's Physical, it is better on Pokémon using Special attack types than physical. It is double weak to ; single weak to , (only in ) and ; single resistant to , and ; double resistant to and ; and immune to . If you need to fight a Charizard, the use the following chart (the number in the parentheses - the actual damage/physical damage without weakness/resistance ratio: multiply the number by the base damage of the move and the attack/special attack of the attacking Pokémon - and the bigger the result, the more damage the move will do): # - (4) # , , (Only in ) - (1.84) # , , , - (1) # , , (Not in ), - (0.92) # , - (0.5) # - (0.46) # - (0.25) # - (0.23) # - Immune Learnset Generation I Leveling TMs/HMs Origins Charizard's name is probably a portmanteau of char and lizard. The Japanese name, Rizaadon, is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "Lizard" and the Japanese word "don." Trivia *With Charizard's total stats at 1767 in all Pokémon games except Red/Blue/Yellow, Charizard has the highest total stats of the three fully evolved forms of the original starter Pokémon (as compared with Blastoise's total stats at 1759, and Venusaur's at 1749). *When the Pokémon Trading Card Game first started to become widespread in North America, the Base Set Charizard card was very popular and always in high demand. In trading card magazines, the card's value sometimes exceeded one hundred dollars. *In the games, Rhyhorn has exactly the same cry as Charizard. It is unknown why this is so. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon